


Little Bundle of Joy

by WordsDontMeanShit



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby, Baby Fic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Part 2 for It's a Sign, The Family Meeting Baby Edlyn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsDontMeanShit/pseuds/WordsDontMeanShit
Summary: This is kind of a part 2 for my one-shot for It's a Sign from AxG Week. Though it can be a stand alone fic.Different scenarios of the family meeting Arya and Gendry's daughter, Edlyn, for the first time.Chapter 1: Ned and CatelynChapter 2: NymeriaChapter 3: Sansa and PodrickChapter 4: Robb and TheonChapter 5: RickonChapter 6: BranChapter 7: Jon and YgritteChapter 8: Robert Baratheon





	Little Bundle of Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Just sprinkling more modern Arya and Gendry fluff!
> 
> I hope that you guys enjoy this one-shot! :)

            Arya looked down at her little bundle of joy, who was sleeping soundly in her arms. She had the dopiest grin on her face as she watched Edlyn sleep peacefully.

            Gendry finally stopped hovering around the room, trying to make sure that Arya was as comfortable as possible. He came over to Arya's bed and stood over her and their daughter. He kissed the top of Arya's head.

            "You are so amazing."

            Arya's smile widens at his words though her eyes remain of their perfect daughter. "Well, I didn't make her alone."

            Gendry chuckles, "No you didn't, but you did most of heavy lifting." He kisses the top of her head again.

            A soft knock is heard at the door.

            Arya's parents were at the door with big smiles and gifts.

            Catelyn walked over to Arya with Ned following behind her. Cat pulled her into a gentle hug. "How are you feeling, sweetie?"

            There was so much that Arya could complain about but nothing came to mind in the moment. "I'm perfect."

            Her parents leaned over Arya to get a better look at Edlyn. "And who is this little bundle of joy?"

            Arya smiled at her mother's choice of words. "This is Edlyn, the most precious baby ever." Arya finally looked up from watching Edlyn sleep. She looked at her father when she said the name. "She is named after the greatest dad ever, her grandfather." Arya handed Edlyn over to Ned.

            Ned smiled at his daughter's words. "She is so precious."

            Gendry pulled Arya closer to him and gave her another kiss on top of her head. He reached for both of her hands since they were no longer holding their daughter.

            Edlyn had opened her eyes a little when she was moved from her mother's arms. Ned rocked little Edlyn with the biggest smile on his face. Ned was already a grandpa to Sansa's two sons and Robb's son, but this was his first granddaughter. He gently stroked Edlyn's black hair and her blue eyes sparkled at him. He thought that Edlyn looked just like Arya when she was a baby but Catelyn seemed to disagreed.

            "She looks just like Arya did when she was born."

            Cat leaned in closer to Ned and Edlyn to get a better looked at her granddaughter. "No, she doesn't. Edlyn looks just like Gendry with her black hair and blue eyes."

            Arya just smiled warmly, still watching her father hold her daughter.

            Gendry chuckled at Catelyn's comment, "I think she looks a bit like me too but I'm sure that she will grow out of it and inherit her mother's beauty."

             "I think she is just perfect as is," Arya stated.

            Gendry just smiled more and agreed with his wife because it was true. Edlyn was perfect.

            Catelyn began hovering around Arya like Gendry was earlier. Catelyn wanted to make sure that Arya was comfortable in her bed. She started to fluff the pillows. "Are you cold, sweetheart? Do you want me to get you another blanket?"

            "I'm fine," Arya replied, with a weak smile, her exhaustion was starting to show.

            "Are you sure, honey? If you are hungry, I can go grab you something."

            "Mom, I'm fine, really," Arya responded.      

            Catelyn nodded and just moved on to the next thing. "Arya, you should open the gifts that your father and I got for Edlyn."

            Gendry let go of Arya's hands as Cat came over once again to hand him all the presents that she had brought. Arya opened the first gift, which was a baby mobile for above the crib.

            Arya smiled as she saw the little animals that were attached. "Thank you, mom. It's perfect," Arya remarked.

            "Gendry, look, there is even a bull for you," Arya smiled.

            Gendry picked up each of the little plushy animals attached and analyzed them with a smile on his face. There was an animal for each of their houses. Wolf for the Starks. Fish for the Tullys. Stag for Baratheon. And a bull for Gendry.

            "What a perfect gift for our perfect little bullheaded she-wolf," Gendry concurred.

            "The bullheaded part, she gets from her father," Arya quipped.

            Gendry chuckled and gave Arya another kiss on top of her hair.

            "The other gifts are mostly unisex clothes since you wouldn't tell us the gender," Catelyn mentioned though there is one more gift that isn't clothes. Cat starts to shuffle through the gift bags that Gendry placed down on the ground.

            "Ned, do you know where the green bag is? I can't seem to find it," Cat asked. Ned just shook his head, but didn't take his eyes off of Edlyn. "It must be in the car." Catelyn left the room in search of the bag.

            Arya turned to her father, who was still rocking little Edlyn, trying to get her back to  sleep. Arya put her hands out, wanting to hold her daughter again.

            Ned handed Edlyn back to Arya. "Isn't she amazing?" Arya asks.

            "She is perfect, just like you my little wolf."

            Arya smiles at the nickname that she had also given her daughter. Her own little wolf. The newest addition to the pack.

            Arya's eyes fluttered a bit. "You should rest some more Arya," Gendry states. Arya wants to argue with him that she is totally fine but she is still a bit tired so she hands Edlyn to him. She watches Gendry bounce Edlyn softly as she laid back further into her pillows begins to dose off.

            "I can't believe that my little wolf is all grown up and just had her own little wolf," Ned commented.

            Gendry smiled, "You said something similar at our wedding. I think your words even made Arya tear up a bit."

            "It's hard to see your children grow up, I still remember Arya as the little girl that ran around after her brothers. She was always covered in mud from playing outside," Ned smiled fondly of the memory of Arya. "You'll know the feeling soon enough, now that you have a daughter."

            Gendry chuckled, watching his daughter wiggle in his arms.

            Catelyn reappeared into the room with the green gift bag. "Is it my turn to hold my granddaughter?"

            Gendry hands Edlyn to Cat and takes the gift bag from her to put on the pile of other presents. "Gendry, why don't you open the gift," Cat suggest as she swaddles Edlyn close to her body.  

            Gendry begins opening the gift, while Cat spoke softly to the baby. "What a good little girl you are. I haven't seen you cry once today. You must have gotten that from your father because Arya had a set of lungs on her when she was born." Cat marveled at her silent granddaughter.

            Gendry pulled out the little wolf plushy that looked exactly like Nymeria. "Edlyn's first wolf."

            Catelyn positioned Edlyn to show her the little toy wolf despite Edlyn being too young to focus on it. "Look Edlyn, look what grandma and grandpa got you. A little wolf of your own."

            Gendry waved the wolf around in front of his daughter.

            Gendry's face hurt from smiling so much. He didn't think that he stopped smiling since the first moment that Edlyn was laid into his arms. Edlyn was perfect in every way. She already so loved and she had yet to met the majority of her family.  

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated :)


End file.
